


Kylux Niche Kinks - November 2018

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Branding, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, Dildos, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Implied Phone Sex, Kitten Hux, Kylux - Freeform, KyluxNicheKinks, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Monsters, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Scarification, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Somnophilia, Stretching, Submissive Armitage Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teratophilia, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Welcome!A new month brings a new set of prompts apparently :)I am going to try and do Niche Kinks for the month of November for our lovely boys.Tags are for future chapters, and will add as I go along if needed.Hoping to write something for each prompt, except for the couple that don't interest me.(as always, my apologies for drifting between past and present tense...I really should work on that...)Well, here goes nothing!





	1. Day One - The Collector

He seemed to be a collector now…though he wasn't sure when or how that happened. He didn't actively seek it out at first, at least not consciously…he also wasn't quite sure why he chose to collect that specific thing. It couldn't be displayed, it couldn't be sold at a hefty price, it was also something he probably couldn't talk about, brag about. Actually, it was probably something he should definitely keep a secret. If people knew, caught on if rumours spread…his collection would come to a dead halt.

He had lost his virginity when he was still in training…not that it was the reason he "fell from grace" but it probably didn't help. He went against most of the teachings so he was probably doomed from the start. Thankfully the boy he had lost it to was also a virgin, so they had both been awkward but it was still beautiful in its own way.

It wasn't until he destroyed everything that he became a collector. It wasn't until he was brought onto the Finalizer that his collection truly started to grow. He didn't add to the collection by force or by manipulation, it was almost like they willingly gave it to him.

And Kylo was hooked.

Kylo preferred men but he'd bed women if he had to, if that's what presented itself. A virgin was a virgin, no matter what the gender.

Kylo always ensured they had a good time; he was an incredibly skilled and attentive lover though that may have been an act of cruelty…considering once he took their virginity, he never fucked them again.

He would much rather have dry spells with only his hand for pleasure than to bed a non-virgin, especially one he had already claimed.

That's not what his collection was all about.

Kylo would lie in bed at the end of a cycle, and think about things…power, Grandfather, the Dark Side, his rise to Supreme Leader.

He thought about all his successes in every aspect.

He would reminisce about his collection, somehow he could recall every one in detail if he wanted to, of course, he was sure the Force and his power had something to do with that.

But there was one obvious and glaring omission in his collection …

Grand Marshal Armitage Hux.

They had come a long way, they were friends, civil, they worked well together…there was a clear attraction between them. But Ren could never have Hux…for obvious reasons.

Kylo thought about his collection, that it was time to stop but he couldn't…even if that meant it would never be complete.

He'd never have Hux.  
He could never be Hux's first.

After a particularly rough day, Kylo retired to his quarters early and as he went to order his dinner, he had a sudden feeling that he didn't want to be alone. For a moment he didn't think about his collection and sent Hux a message. They were on good terms, maybe they could have dinner together, talk strategy…make plans, etc.

He was pleasantly surprised when Hux answered him almost immediately and with a "Yes."

Hux arrived and they made small talk as they waited for dinner to arrive. Kylo had poured himself a glass of wine and Hux some whiskey. They seemed to make eyes at each other as they drank and eventually found themselves sitting side-by-side and so very close.

Their glasses were empty and as Kylo took Hux's from his hand, their fingertips touched and their eyes met. Hux didn't move away; just let Ren take his glass, placing his own on the table as well. They seemed to be leaning towards each other…when the food arrived.

They ate in silence, for the most part, though they made some small talk as they quickly ate. Once Hux set his cutlery down for the last time, Ren seemed to pounce then…years of want and desire finally boiling over. Ren captured Hux's lips, a kiss equally passionate on both sides. Kylo sighed…his collection far from his mind.

They found themselves in Kylo's bedroom, divesting the other from their stifling clothing. There they stood, in Ren's bedroom, naked, panting, flushed, both men achingly hard and taking in the other's body.

Hux eyed Ren hungrily, his eyes darting over the large amount of beautiful flesh and muscle in front of him. Hux licked his lips.

Ren watched the movement of Hux's tongue and followed it with his own. Hux was stunning; hard, lean body…damn, he was gorgeous and so very dangerous.

They lunged at each other at the same time, all hands, teeth, lips, and tongues…hard leaking cocks rutting against each other.

"Hux…" Ren moaned as he moved them onto his bed, kissing the ginger deeper now. "I want you. I need to, want to … fuck you…" Kylo purred as he looked into Hux's eyes. "…Unless…you want to fuck me??…"

Hux's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised in shock. Kylo watched his face carefully; maybe he had this all wrong. Hux's body language changed, as did his breathing.

"I can't Ren…" Hux answered softly, almost regretfully.

Ren didn't say anything, just watched Hux in a way that pleaded with the man to continue.

"I've never done this before. I mean…I have experience…but…I've never…I'm…" Hux whispered almost embarrassingly. Hux had partners in the past, he was quite skilled in oral and other things, but for some reason, he had never gone past that. He had always been too busy and ambitious to really seek that out.

Ren stuttered and moaned softly, then pounced on Hux. He kissed him, but this was different. It was a kiss full of promise. Oh, how he wanted Armitage.

"You can, Hux. I'll be gentle…I'll make it so very good for you…I promise…"

Ren no longer cared about his collection, no longer cared about adding to it. He waited with bated breath for Hux's answer.

He only wanted one thing now… and in the future.  
Grand Marshal Hux.

Oh how Hux wanted Ren, had always wanted Ren. But when Snoke was alive it was next to impossible and now well…he had heard the rumours. He couldn't, he didn't want to be another in Ren's odd (and very large) collection.

Hux was thinking very loudly.  
And Ren heard every word.

Ren stayed silent, he just held Hux's face gently, dark orbs meeting blue-green…and kissed him tenderly, letting everything be said through that kiss. Hoping that Hux would hear, feel and understand.


	2. Day Two - What would they think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two - Breeding
> 
> I wrote this on day two, but didn't have a chance to post.
> 
> Our fave boys and some breeding. You know, because it is November 2nd.

Hux made his way to the bridge soon after the morning cycle began. He was in a particularly good mood for some reason and that seemed to unnerve some of the officers. He paid them no mind though; he had other things, other people on his mind.

The doors opened and Hux quietly stepped in, his officers working diligently, he did have such an amazing staff…and there straight ahead, with his back towards him, was…Ren.

Hux approached quietly though he was sure Ren knew anyways, of course, he did … Hux walked right up to him, their bodies incredibly close as Hux was almost pressed up against his back.

Ren of course noticed.  
His breathed hitched.  
Hux noticed.

The bridge was busy, officers and techs going about their business, their duties, paying no attention to their leaders.

"You're just _begging_ for it, aren't you? Even just standing here on the bridge…" Hux cruelly teased Ren with a whisper.

"I'm not even Force-sensitive and I can feel the need rolling off you…you really are a desperate slut…aren't you…. Supreme Leader?"

Kylo didn't move, his eyes and body stayed focused and straight ahead … trying to calm himself before he reacts, if he reacts at all. He wasn't sure yet.

"What do you think they'd say? What would they think if they knew how you beg … nightly … every night…for the General to _breed_ you?"

Kylo's breath hitched again, his lips parted and he tilted his head slightly as if to show Hux he truly did have his attention.

Hux hummed softly, so soft and subtle that even Ren could just barely make it out…then in the next moment, Hux turned on his heel and left the bridge.

Kylo stayed still, looking out into the vastness of space. He waited for what he thought was an appropriate length of time before leaving the bridge himself.

Ren made his way to his quarters, not surprised to find Hux there, sitting on the chair in his bedroom.

"Strip…slut…" Hux ordered softly but coldly.

Kylo locked eyes with Hux and obeyed, removing his clothes slowly and hopefully seductively.

"No need for a show Ren…get on with it." Hux sighed impatiently.

Ren hid his slight smirk and quickly removed his remaining clothes. Once Ren was naked, Hux took a moment to subtly take in the sight before him. Kylo was beautiful; all hot strong muscle, beautiful skin, soulful large eyes, and a voice that ruined Hux with each syllable, though he would never admit to it; and his cock…that beautiful distracting part of Ren. And now as Ren stood tall and confident, so did his cock, hard, leaking and perfect.

Hux stood slowly as he began to remove his own clothes, moving so very slow that Kylo thought he may just explode.

"Assume the position, Ren…" Hux said darkly as lust started to cloud his eyes and his voice as Ren moved into position. Hux was now naked, his own cock slicked and stroked and ready. Hux moaned obscenely when he looked at Ren more closely, specifically between his cheeks.

"Such a naughty boy you are Ren…" Hux cooed as he slowly removed the beautiful plug from Ren's ass.

Ren cried out then, but when Hux entered him with one delicious thrust, his moan was low, deep and long.

It took everything in Hux not to cry out in ecstasy as well. Ren felt amazing. _Ren_ was amazing,

"I'm going to breed you Ren, is that what you want?" Hux asked coolly as he began to rock himself into Ren.

"Yes, Hux…"

"I'm going to fill you so full of my cum…I am going to breed you …over and over again. Is…that…what…you…want…"

"Fuck. Yes. Hux…please…" Ren begged.

And oh, when Kylo begged, it was always Hux's undoing.

Hux moved slow and hard, making sure Ren felt every millimeter of him. He clenched around Hux rhythmically and Hux wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was amazing, though Hux was losing it faster than he would have liked.

Hux's orgasm hit him hard and fast. He came with a loud growl as he pumped his hot cum into Ren's welcoming body.

"Yes…breed me…please…" Kylo cried out as Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo, stroking his cock with one hand and caressing his belly with the other. Hux's skilled hand had Kylo come suddenly, violently, and beautifully.

Hux kissed the back of Kylo's neck, left soft kisses on his shoulders as Kylo began to come down.

"I love you, Ren…" Hux cooed before gently slipping out of the man. Ren just smiled and caressed his belly.


	3. Day Three - His Sleeping Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Somnophilia for November 3rd.

Kylo always watched Hux; watched him in the Control Room, on the bridge, in meeting rooms, as he ate…and Hux always looked troubled, or stressed, or just plain tired. Kylo longed to see that beautiful face relaxed, calm, and peaceful. He watched until he couldn't take it any longer.

One night, late in their sleep cycle, he couldn't sleep…he tossed and turned but sleep, rest, eluded him. He figured it was time to visit the general.

Kylo rang but there was no answer. Kylo knocked but again, no answer. Hux was actually sleeping and Kylo thought briefly that he really shouldn't wake him. Of course, the most logical thing Ren thought to do was to enter his room.

Kylo began to go into Hux's room every night. He waited for Hux to retire and after a while, would sneak into his room.

He only ever watched…but that in and of itself was incredibly off-putting and beyond creepy. He started far from Hux, but each time he moved in closer. Kylo couldn't get over how beautiful Hux was. Hux in his black form-fitting tank, black and red sheets, his red hair soft on the dark pillow... He loved watching Hux's face; he was so peaceful, content even. Sometimes Hux would shift and small noises would leave his lips, and well…those noises went straight to Ren's cock.

Hux was even more stunning than Kylo ever could have imagined.

Those nights when Hux would make those soft noises and shift in his sheets were the nights Ren couldn't help but reach for his own cock. He felt like such a creeper but he couldn't help himself. He would stroke in time with the soft grunts, sighs or coos that would fall from Hux's perfect pout.

Of course, he wanted to touch Hux, he had wanted to since he first came on board, but now, like this…it was driving the Knight absolutely mad.

He felt he had it under control until the night, the night that Hux panted softly in his sleep; Ren's name fell from those lips.

"R..Ren…" Hux sighed softly as he shifted under the covers. "Yes…Ren…please…"

Kylo's eyes widened, dark desire filling them even more so. This was wrong, so very wrong, but it was also so, so right.

"Ren. I need you…" Hux gasped and Kylo had no choice, his body moved as his head cried out for him not to.

He sat beside Hux and watched him closely. He was in a deep sleep, Kylo could see the way his face would twitch and his nose crinkled, how gorgeous Hux's lips were when they parted as he huffed out short breaths.

Hux was on his back, hair tousled across the dark pillow, the sheet mostly off his body…and Ren's eyes took a deep, long look.

Hux's undershirt was rucked up and Kylo could see the man's stomach, the outline of Hux's hard, long length.

Before Kylo knew it, his tongue and lips were at those hipbones, licking and kissing his soft exposed flesh. Kylo tried to stifle his moans but Hux just tasted so sweet, so perfect, and the heat emanating off his body was only intensifying Ren's already ridiculous desire for this gorgeous, sleeping man.

He continued to lick and bite at Hux's sharp hipbones, and small moans began to escape Ren. He was losing himself, forgetting where he was, what he was actually doing. He did feel Hux's hips start to roll, but still believing the man to be sleeping and hopefully having an incredible dream…partly due to him and his sinful tongue.

"Re…Ren…" Kylo heard Hux again as he continued at his hips, whispering "Hux…" against his skin.

Ren yelped suddenly, slim, long and strong fingers found themselves tangled in Ren's beautiful inky hair and pulled his head back.

Kylo gasped and looked up to find a very awake General looking down at him. Kylo didn't know what to do. He couldn't move and Hux was not letting the grip in Ren's hair go.

Hux's eyes went from wide to half-lidded and dark, his lips half parted and his pink tongue darted out to wet his pouty lips.

"Fuck. Ren. It took you long enough…"


	4. Day Four - Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four - Sensory Deprivation

"We've been over this many times, Ren. I don't want to use it, but I will ….if you leave me no choice…" Hux's tone is dark as he speaks to Ren, who is laid out on the bed, looking up at him with wide eyes. Hux is holding a Force blocking collar, he really doesn't want to use it. It would devastate Ren, hurt him in ways Hux could never imagine…and he doesn't want to do that to Ren. This isn't punishment.

"Yes, Hux…I understand…" Ren's words soft, his eyes still on Hux though his gaze drifts to the collar and back.

"Very good, Darling." Hux coos before approaching Ren and kissing him deeply. Hux steps away from Ren just for a moment to reach for an ornate wooden box from the dresser.

Kylo's eyes track Hux's movements, he knows what will happen next…at least has an idea; Hux always keeps Kylo on his toes and guessing. In these moments, on the nights like these, Kylo shuts himself off from Hux's mind, doesn't allow himself to use the Force in any capacity. If he does, it would be destroy many things, on so many levels.

Hux returns to the bed and straddles Ren's hips. He runs his hands down Kylo's chest, lightly over his hard nipples and they both gasp. Hux can't take his eyes off of Kylo's golden orbs…

Hux reaches blindly for the box, taking out items but keeps them hidden from Ren's sightline.

He takes the blindfold in his hand and Kylo's eyes widened. Okay, so no sense of sight tonight.

Hux leans over to kiss Ren, eyes open and watching as he knows he will miss those large, expressive golden-brown eyes, even if it's just for a little while.

Hux slips the blindfold over Ren's eyes, and Ren sighs. Hux's fingers move effortlessly as he secures the soft fabric.

"Feel okay, Ren?"

"Yes…"

Kylo can feel Hux shifting and can hear shuffling of fabric…oh that lovely, evil man…Hux is undressing, at least that is what Ren thinks. He can't be sure of course.

"If you need to stop the scene knock on the headboard two times…is that alright?"

"Yes…" Ren moans.

Ren can feel Hux's naked body move up his torso and he already thinks he may die…and they haven't even begun yet.

"Relax Darling…" Hux soothes before he slips earplugs into Ren's ears.

Ren has been robbed of his sense of sound.

Kylo moans loudly and Hux can only smirk. His moans are even louder now and it sends shivers and heat through Hux's veins.

Hux steps back and looks at the man splayed out on the bed; gorgeous, soulful eyes covered, sense of sound deprived of him. He watches as Ren squirms and tries to chase things unseen and unheard.

Stars, Ren is beautiful.

Hux leans over and picks up his riding crop…


	5. Day Five - Tell me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little Ben and Armie ... separated by miles and circumstance ... so they do what they need to do ....

"Ben…"

"Armie…"

"I miss you, Ben…"

"I miss you too…"

"I hate this you know, being apart…having to keep us a secret."

"Me too Armie…but hopefully soon…"

"I know, I know Ben…it's just so hard…"

Separated by miles, living in an environment where they truly can't be themselves. They met at a political dinner, both sons of very influential parents. Their families had high hopes for them, future success, their relationships, and their heirs.

How their parents didn't know, baffled both of them…but they always had played the part, played up to the norm…girlfriends, dates…but they always came back to each other even if they were separated by miles and time zones. They always made it work, they had to.

They knew it wasn't fair; wasn't fair to their families, to the girls they dated, wasn't fair to themselves…but did they really have any other choice? Armie's dad would throw a fit and probably do unthinkable things and Ben's parents would probably just give him the silent treatment and slowly force him out. Maybe one day.

"Ben…?"

"Yeah…?"

"What are you wearing?"

Ben's breath hitched then, he knew their call would go this way but it always gave Ben such a thrill.

"I'm just getting ready for bed…so just my tight, black briefs…"

"I see…" Armie could see Ben in his mind's eye…Olive skin dotted with beauty marks, dark hair across his pillow. The long lines of his body as he stretched out, and that teasingly small patch of fabric covering Ben's impressive…

"Armie…what are you wearing…?" Ben's voice dark and thick with barely contained desire. How he wished they were in the same room…face to face…touching each other...taking their time.  Just to feel Armie's breath on his skin would set Ben on fire.

"Nothing…"

Ben almost dropped his phone, he wasn't expecting that. He figured Armie would be in his underwear, or in his robe…Ben calculated Armie would just be starting to get ready for the day.

"Armie, my love…" Ben purred over the line and Armie thought it was his turn to drop the phone…that voice. Ben's deep, sweet, dark voice.

Ben could hear Armie's soft pants over the line and Ben tried not to whine…his imagination running away with him.

"Armie…please…tell me…"


	6. Day Six - Patience Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a request of Hux...
> 
> (My apologies for slipping in and out of past and present tense)

"Ren…Kylo…I don't think it's going to fit…"

"It will ... try…please…"

Hux is balls deep in Kylo, the Knight's body always welcomed Hux easily, beautifully, almost desperately…and Hux isn't small by any means.

Hux is trying his best to stay still…though whenever he is in Ren's tight heat, he wants to thrust, to feel every bit of him. He looks down where their bodies are joined and Hux sighs, it is truly beautiful. He loves seeing Kylo like this, feeling the man like this. "Stars Kylo, I really do love you…"

Kylo lets out a small, soft moan "I know Armitage, I love you too…but, do we need to do this now?"

Hux chuckles softly, he figures Kylo is right; this isn't the time for their declarations of love. They both know it, feel it within desperately. Their love is all encompassing…that is probably why they are able to be in this predicament.

Hux isn't sure why Kylo wanted to try this, wanted it so badly to work, for Hux to keep trying.

The view is incredible, of course….Hux could never deny that…but part of him still doesn't get it…but he's not one to deny Kylo anything.

Hux isn't moving, though Kylo is starting to squirm. Hux is lost in thought, trying to figure out the best way to give his lover what he wants.

"Why do you want to do this again?" Hux asks softly as he gently runs his hands along Kylo's gorgeous skin.

"Hux…" Kylo is beginning to whine... "What does it matter?"

"Am I not enough for you?" Hux asks but knows the answer. He knows he is, knows they are more than enough for each other but he can't help but ask. It never hurts to hear the words.

"You are everything I could ever want and more Hux…you are always more than enough…" Kylo confesses as he looks over his shoulder to catch Hux's eyes. Kylo's eyes are soft and wide, large and beautiful and Hux's breath stutters. It always does, Kylo is just…

Hux leans down and kisses Kylo deeply, "You know I'd do anything for you…" Hux whispers.

"You have and you will…I know…"

"Let's try this a different way…" Hux suggests before regretfully pulling out of Kylo.

Kylo sighs, almost cries out at the loss of Hux.

Hux quickly slicks up the dildo they picked out together all those weeks ago and gently pushes it into Kylo's body as one of his hands stays on Kylo's lower back … willing him to stay still, to relax.

"Look at you Kylo, so beautiful." Hux can't help but purr as he pushes the dildo further in, watching how perfectly Kylo's body accepts it.

"Hux…" Kylo whines… "…please…"

Hux adds more lube to his already slick cock, spreading a little more around the dildo in Kylo's ass

"Are you ready, Darling…?" The way Hux purrs darling…Kylo can only moan in response.

"Please...yes…Hux…"

With the dildo glorious deep inside of Kylo, Hux begins to push his cock in, so very slowly…watching Kylo carefully…his eyes moving from Kylo's stretching hole to his face, observing for any signs of extreme and unwanted discomfort.

Oh, Kylo feels so good.

"My love, how is it? Are you okay?" Hux asks, running his fingertips along Kylo's spine, soothing the Knight…a silent ask for him to relax more.

Kylo is rendered speechless. The dildo felt divine but Hux, the addition of his beautiful cock has Kylo's body vibrating. It hurts but not in a bad way…it is the type of pain the couple loves to inflict on each other; loving, caring, delicious pain.

"Hux…Armitage…" Kylo coos…his ass getting stretched more with every small push into him.

"So…so good Hux…thank you…thank you…" Kylo pants, moans out as Hux becomes fully seated along with their dildo.

"My Darling…thank you. So gorgeous So stunning….and mine." Hux growls as he begins to move.


	7. Day Seven - Planetside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a little help from an outside source is all you need....

This time it was bad…this fight of theirs, unlike any other they had since finally getting together. They were professional and civil while on duty and in front of others, but in their quarters it was a completely different story.

They wouldn't talk to each other; they wouldn't even look at each other. They still shared a bed but both were thankful it was very large…so they never had to actually touch, they could sleep on separate sides without feeling anything of the other.

It had been weeks.

Separately they were both starting to think their relationship was ending. Both men stubborn, unyielding and to be honest, at this point neither one of them could remember what the fight was about.

It was tearing the both of them apart.

Both so stubborn and actually stupid, they couldn't let some fight they couldn't remember end their love affair. They truly did love each other but both could be incredibly difficult at times. They both knew it.

Hux had been scheduled for a planetside mission without Kylo. This had been on the books long before their fight; both were happy they would have some time apart…but they both also hated it.

Hux was gone for a few nights and while he was away, Kylo would sleep on his side of the bed, would take deep breaths against Hux's pillow. He missed the man desperately but he would never admit it. He couldn't.

For this part, Hux had snuck a piece of Kylo's clothing in his bag before he left…which he held as he slept and inhaled Kylo's distinct scent. He missed that man. He too was stubborn and infuriating.

Kylo woke up and glanced at his datapad as he did every morning and saw that Hux was due to return during the middle of first shift. Kylo smiled and ran his fingertips over the screen; maybe he would suck it up, make up with Hux…welcome him home with open arms. He shook the thought out of his head and scheduled a service droid to clean their quarters, to change the bedding and to stock their kitchen with all of Hux's favourites. Kylo could just play dumb later.

Hux was vibrating on the shuttle. The mission was a success; he knew it would be but there was always the possibility it could go wrong, or there would be an assassination attempt or something…but this went off without a hitch. He only wished Kylo was there to celebrate, to enjoy the success with him. He held onto a potted plant tightly as they docked with their flagship…he picked it up before they left, thought it was beautiful and would look lovely in their quarters. It wasn't necessarily a gift for Kylo but …

He entered their quarters and found it empty. Hux was a little broken that Kylo was neither at the docking bay to see him arrive or be in their rooms. Kylo had, in fact, watched the shuttle dock from the observation deck…he wasn't ready for a reconciliation…at least not in front of their subordinates. Not after so long.

Hux put the plant down on one of the tables in their sitting room and sat down. He looked at it, and then looked around the room. It was recently cleaned; he walked over to their kitchen and smiled as he opened the fridge and the cupboards to see all his favourites. This ongoing avoidance of each other was ridiculous and needed to end as soon as possible.

Hux poured some whiskey and sat back down, he glanced at his datapad; no messages from Kylo, no urgent business he needed to attend to. He knew his staff was giving him time…time to relax, unpack, shower, whatever he needed to do. He wasn't expected on duty until the start of first shift the following day.

He put on some music and took another sip; he was beginning to feel a little hot. He sighed heavily; maybe he was coming down with something. He really hoped that wasn't the case…especially when they were fighting. Kylo always doted on Hux when he wasn't feeling well…and now that would make him miss Kylo even more.

Hux slowly started to shed his layers, but soon realized it gave him no relief until he was just lying on the ice blue couch in only his black briefs.

He sighed as he took another sip when the door opened. Kylo in all his infuriating beauty gracefully entered their rooms and stopped when he saw Hux on the couch. They stared at each other, eyes locked; they couldn't remember the last time they held each other's gaze…it had been that long.

"I was a little warm Ren, don't get any ideas…" Hux coolly spat, though he regretted the tone as soon as it left him. It had been weeks since they actually spoke to each other in private.

Kylo said nothing, just looked Hux up and down before making his way to their bedroom. Once he had some privacy, he smiled to himself. It was so lovely to have Hux home, to hear his voice even if Hux spoke to him in his clipped accent, the tone he used when on duty.

Kylo began to change, opting for a soft shirt and soft lounge pants, he'd have a shower later. He heard something come from the sitting room and he stopped what he was doing…and the sound was still there, insistent even.

He entered the room to find Hux still on the couch but hastily touching himself, fisting his cock desperately. Kylo's eyes widened and his mouth involuntarily opened before closing again. He watched silently as he slowly approached. Hux was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. How he missed him. Kylo could almost taste Hux's skin, the saltiness of his sweat.

"Kylo…" Hux all but shouted as he continued to stroke his hard cock, Kylo's own now straining against his soft pants.

"Hux…" Kylo whispered as he stood in front of Hux, watching him…taking in his every motion, his every sound.

"Kylo, my love. I need you…" Hux panted before opening his eyes; his blue-green-grey orbs piercing into Kylo's dark eyes. Kylo quickly undressed, his eyes never wavering from Hux.

"You are so beautiful…" Kylo whispered before finally, finally capturing Hux's lips with his own.

It was like everything stopped when their lips met. Kylo moaned and felt like he could cry. He missed Hux; he loved Hux so much, what was their fight even about?

Hux stroked his cock harder, moaning desperately when he felt Kylo's plump lips. Kylo batted Hux's hand from his cock and growled, "No…" against Hux's lips, replacing Hux's hand with his own.

Hux was so warm…actually, Hux's flesh was so hot in his hands that Kylo groaned. He missed that perfect weight in his large hands. As Kylo slowly stroked Hux, Hux reached behind and began to prepare himself, to open himself up; his need, his desire for Kylo felt like it was burning him alive.

Kylo opened his eyes and moaned, Hux was…Hux was Hux and Kylo wanted nothing else.

Kylo moved them; positioned Hux over his lap when he sat down. Hux quickly sat across Kylo's hips and slowly lowered himself onto Kylo's cock.

They both cried out and their eyes met, their gaze locked as Hux began to roll his hips, then rocked his hips, then fully, desperately rode Kylo's cock like his life depended on it…and if Hux thought about it, that would be true. These weeks without Kylo in his life like this…his life felt empty, felt like he was missing a part of himself.

Neither man was going to last long, and as the men knew each other so intimately, they knew that they were both so very close. Hux squeezed Kylo's cock within him, Kylo shifted to hit Hux's sweet spot and stroked his cock with precision…and they came together. Finally. Finally. They cried out in unison, eyes still locked and they watched as a tear fell from each of them.

They kissed passionately and held onto each other for dear life.

"I love you Kylo. I've missed you so much…" Hux whispered against Kylo's lips as Kylo declared the same. Kylo wasn't ready, he didn't want to let Hux go, so they stayed joined together…holding each other, touching each other in all the ways they hadn't in weeks.

Kylo looked to the side, finally able to focus, darting his gaze from Hux briefly as he looked around their quarters.

Kylo stilled suddenly before he let out a chuckle.

"What?" Hux asked, still feeling and sounding as if he were in a daze.

"Thanks for bringing that home…" he said as he nodded towards the plant Hux had brought back. "It has interesting properties, though they don't usually work on Force-sensitives…"

Hux looked at the plant, then back to Kylo who wore a knowing, sly smirk. It infuriated Hux, but he also adored it.

"Well…I know that…" Hux tried to sound convincing.

He didn't know that…


	8. Day Eight - You Have to Use Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can never deny Hux, he just has to make sure it is exactly what Hux wants...
> 
> A little orgasm denial/edging for a Saturday afternoon
> 
> (Day eight on day ten...I'm slowly catching up)

"Even though I'll know, you still need to tell me when you're close…do you understand?" Kylo not so gently reminded Hux … that this is what the man had wanted though now that it was happening, Kylo could sense that maybe that desire had changed.

For a moment Kylo shifted, his voice calm, loving and concerned "Armitage, tell me the truth. Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes…"

"Alright…but remember to use the safe word if you want to actually stop. Got it?" Kylo asked carefully.

Hux only nods.

"Armitage…Hux. No! You have to use your words…"

"Yes. Yes of course. I remember. Thank you, darling."

Kylo sighed softly, gently ran his hands over Hux's soft skin before his eyes flashed and his touch intensified…he gripped and pulled at Hux rougher, stronger…signaling the beginning of this particular scene.

Hux moaned at the roughness of it all. He loved all versions of Kylo, he simply just loved Kylo…but tonight…now, this is what he wanted. What he had been craving.

Skilled hands traced over Hux's skin before a large hand began to stroke Hux…soft at first, teasingly almost…slowly working up to a maddening pace. Kylo is too fucking good at this…he knows Hux's body so well. Hux moans, pants, his lips part … he can feel it…feel the subtle beginning. Kylo watches Hux's face as it is the only important thing in the galaxy, which of course to Kylo it is, and he bites his own lip as he watches…he knows…Kylo knows it so well…

‘Fuck, Ren…I'm so close…" Hux moaned desperately before Ren completely removed himself from Hux, he then sat up straight and watched the man sputter, squirm, cry and reach out.

"Ren…!" Hux moans as Kylo denies his release.

Kylo's eyes are dark, his achingly hard cock pressed against his briefs. Tonight wasn't about him; it is about Hux and what Hux wants. What Hux desperately needs.

Kylo watched as Hux's face softened, his heart slowed down and Kylo leaned down again, covered Hux's naked body, hovered just above him and kissed him deeply.

The kisses move from Hux's lips to his jaw, to his ear, down his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Ren making sure to capture each nipple in his mouth, kissing, licking, sucking, biting…and he can feel the jerk of Hux's hips, searching for any contact, any type of friction.

Kylo continues his descent on Hux's lean, gorgeous body though he skips over Hux's cock to nip and sick at the man's delicate alabaster inner thighs. Kylo moans then, the softness of Hux's skin, his taste, the smell of him. Oh, how Kylo wants so much to devour this man... to lick, suck, kiss, to eat him. Kylo shook his head softly, reminding himself that tonight is not about him.

Without warning or any preamble, Kylo licks up Hux's hot hard flesh, licking and sucking at the tip. Hux fists the sheets, moaning almost desperately for more. Kylo eventually gives in, taking Hux slowly down his throat, swirling his tongue around the deliciously hot flesh. He hums and Hux sighs. It is so lovely. They move so perfectly together like they were indeed meant to be.

Hux feels his cock nudge at the back of Ren's throat and he knows what is coming next, though in truth he is never fully prepared for it… and then Kylo swallows around him, his throat gloriously massaging Hux's cock and Hux thinks that he just may die from the extreme pleasure and intimacy of it all.

Kylo keeps licking, swallowing, humming and slurping around Hux and that's it…

"REN!" Hux cried out desperately, hoping the man gets the meaning, the intent…Hux's orgasm giving almost no warning to its imminent arrival. Ren pops off and quickly backs away…he watches Hux again, eyes dark, pupils blown, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kylo sucks cock so messily; sloppy but so fucking skillfully that Hux wouldn't want it any other way.

Once Hux has calmed down again, his orgasm no longer threatening, Kylo pounces. He doesn't kiss Hux this time…instead, he goes straight for Hux's thighs, parting his legs, giving him the access he so desperately craves, needs.

Hux can only fist their sheets again, crying out when Ren's skillful tongue ghost across his entrance. Oh, _oh_ this. It is maddening how talented Ren is on so many levels, but his strong tongue, his strong hands…Hux can only let out a feral moan and Kylo has barely touched him yet.

Kylo looks up to Hux and their eyes meet, gaze locked and Hux could almost come from just that.

"Oh, Ren…" Hux whispered before he ran his fingers through Kylo's inky hair, fisting it harshly when he feels Ren's tongue…the strong muscle slowly, delicately, deliciously opening him up.

It is dirty… it is so beautifully, deliciously dirty…the way Ren moans, slurps, sucks, nips, kisses and eats Hux up. He devours Hux like a man who has been starving.

Fingertips trace Hux's skin, across his balls, up the velvet skin of his shaft before Kylo begins to stroke Hux in time with his tongue. It is absolute heaven. Hux is almost mumbling incoherent words at this point…more like just sound is leaving him. Kylo is way too good at this as well.

"Ren…please…" Hux managed to whisper when their eyes meet and Kylo again steps back…knowing just how close his lover is.

Hux is vibrating, his body is buzzing. He is not sure how much more he can take. But Ren keeps giving; he always does…so Hux will keep taking. It is beautiful really, how they do this dance.

Their eyes meet again and Hux nods, he is ready…again. Kylo smiles and growls, moving again to his previous position in between Hux's thighs. Kylo loves it there…if he could he'd stay there.

His tongue begins to work again, slowly opening Hux up wider, deeper before his slick, thick fingers join. Hux groans then, those thick devilish fingers of Ren…another part of the man Hux craves deeply…but then again, he feels that way about all of Ren…his body, his mind…his everything.

It doesn't take long for Kylo to find Hux's sweet spot, Ren never had a problem finding it…it was almost like a beacon for the man. Kylo sometimes jokes that it had its own tractor beam…but only for Kylo.

Kylo gently passes over it…Hux crying out, moaning, panting…chanting Kylo's name.

"How lovely you are Hux…how very lovely…" Ren pants as he hits Hux's spot over and over again, Kylo is relentless really.

Then Hux feels it again, that delicious pull…he feels like he is dangling over the edge of the galaxy, so close to bliss … yet so far…oh, how he wants to fall…to fall hard and fast knowing Ren…Kylo is right there with him and will catch him when he finally decides to let go.

Oh, how Hux wants to let go.

Ren looks at Hux, and he knows. Of course, he knows.

Kylo smiles darkly, eyes full of love and devotion as he continues to massage Hux's sweet spot and sucks once again at the tip of Hux's leaking, aching cock…that glorious, beautiful, evil man Hux thinks before he grabs handfuls of Kylo's hair and finally, finally lets go.

Hux comes with a long, loud wail…his ass clenching around Kylo's thick fingers, his hips jerking into Kylo's beautiful, waiting mouth, his cum filling Kylo's mouth, his throat. Hux feels like he's blacked out, the pleasure intense, the connection to his lover even stronger.

Kylo watched this unfold and almost came untouched, just from the view. The sight and feeling of Hux truly letting go, letting Kylo see him like this, letting Kylo be the one to bring the gorgeous being to this. He gladly swallows everything Hux gives him.

Kylo slowly, gently lets Hux's cock go and the look on Hux's face says it all.

He then thinks that maybe, one day, they can turn the tables.


	9. Day Nine - Yes. Yes, I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all monsters in one way or another, aren't we?

Kylo woke up a panting, sweaty mess, which made the sheets around him a mess as well. He darted his eyes around the room in an effort to ground himself, to remember where he was. He glanced beside him and smiled, Hux was there, he hadn't left (something Kylo always feared would happen for some reason) and that his dream didn't wake Hux up.

Kylo wiped his brow as he stood up carefully and looked down to make sure Hux was still asleep. He watched him for a brief moment before he made his way to the refresher.

He started the water and shut the door; he hoped to keep this dream from interfering with Hux in any way. The mirrors and glass quickly fogged over from the steam, and Kylo took a look at himself in the mirror before he stepped in. He looked tired of course, but something else seemed off. He tried not to think much about it since it was the middle of his sleep cycle, it would make sense that he had felt a little off.

He let the water fall over his head, his hair, down his face, neck, back and chest and he hummed to himself. He felt good; the heat helped his sore muscles and the heat made him sleepy. Perhaps he would be able to get some rest after all.

But then he felt... something.  
Like someone or something was behind him, just on the other side of the glass.

He turned towards it quickly… but nothing was there. Of course, there wasn't, Kylo was just tired. That had to be it.

He soaped up his body and rinsed quickly and washed his hair… sleep was started to creep over him and he needed to get back to bed as soon as he could.

He turned to get out of the shower, to grab his towel. He reached out, his eyes still closed and he felt the soft fabric against him… which was odd… the towel shouldn't be that close.

He opened his eyes, his mouth then opened in a silent scream. A dark figure stood ahead of him, holding out his towel. Kylo couldn't make out any distinguishing features and it definitely wasn't Hux. Kylo would have known. He took the towel, eyes never leaving the figure. Kylo strained to see its face, even to see its eye colour but it was almost like looking into a void. Kylo was no longer frightened and he really didn't understand why.

Kylo opened his mouth to speak but the being held up an elegant finger to his lips and flashed a sharp, bright toothy smile and its eyes flashed a deep, burning red. Before Kylo could gather himself, the being, monster, whatever it was, was gone.

Kylo must have been hallucinating. That was the only possible explanation. The creature, being seemed familiar to him, then realized that this creature had been in all his dreams.

He shook his wet hair before towel drying it and the rest of his body. He really just wanted to get back to bed. He really needed, wanted to feel Hux, just his presence beside Kylo was soothing.

Kylo made his way back to bed, deposited his briefs into the laundry shoot and decided against putting on a fresh pair. He wanted nothing to come between their bodies; he couldn't get enough of the feel of Hux's perfect skin.

He slipped in beside Hux gently and sighed once his head hit the pillow and he could feel Hux shift towards him. Though Hux was sound asleep his body knew that Kylo was back.

Kylo's eyes closed and everything else went quiet, his body, his mind and was thankful. He didn't want to think; he just wanted to relax, to sleep.

His eyebrow quirked though he kept his eyes closed when he felt movement on the bed; more specifically he could feel Hux shift, then straddle Kylo's hips. He didn't move, didn't say anything, just kept his eyes closed, arms by his sides and enjoyed the feeling of Hux's gorgeous, lean body against him.

Hux was warm and inviting as always and it took everything in Kylo not to buck his hips or grab at the man blindly. It seemed Hux had his own agenda and Kylo didn't mind one bit.

Hux began to roll his hips against him, their cocks rutting against each other and Hux began to make the most sensual noises. He always did, but these, these were different… but Kylo wasn't ready to open his eyes yet.

The way he moved though, the sounds he continued to make, made Kylo think that maybe Hux was still sleeping. Kylo moaned and gasped when Hux slowly eased Kylo's cock inside his tight, hot heat and Kylo thought he might just explode.

Hux rode Kylo with such desperation like his life actually depended on it and Kylo began to wonder what had gotten into his love.

"Hux…" Kylo whispered just as he opened his eyes…then all sound left him. His eyes widened and his breath stuttered. Staring back at him _was_ Hux… Hux in all his beautiful glory, that long, lean body. He smiled down at Kylo wickedly, sharp white teeth showing, and his eyes. Those beautiful blue-green-grey orbs were like Hellfire. And he was even more gorgeous.

They stared at each other as Hux continued to ride him, brown orbs transfixed by red, deep red, unyielding red. Kylo felt no fear; he felt… it felt like he had known all along but it was now finally revealed to him.

"Are you mad Darling?" Hux's voice sweet, melodious, innocent almost though everything else was not.

"No…" Kylo groaned as he finally reached up and caressed Hux's skin, ran his fingertips across Hux's lips and his unnatural sharp teeth.

"You always knew I was a monster, though I'm sure you didn't expect me to actually be one…"

"Makes no difference my love…makes no difference at all…" Kylo moaned as he grabbed onto Hux's hips, then tightened his grip on them.

"We are such beautiful monsters…" Hux sighed before their orgasms hit; Kylo's mind-numbing, otherworldly, almost out of body… and Hux, that lovely, lovely creature moaned, gasped and cried out as he bent back and took everything Kylo gave him.


	10. Day Ten - Unnatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cum inflation for a Monday with our lovelies. 
> 
> It's been an odd day, so that may have seeped into this chapter. My apologies.

He was never sure if this ability of his was due to being strong with the Force, with the Dark Side… but it helped with his popularity when he was younger, then in training… but at times it left him unsatisfied, wanting and lonely. All that seemed to change when he met General Hux and more so when they started fucking… and when they fell in love.

Hux was awestruck when he found out Kylo's ability… Hux was insatiable and Kylo could truly give and give and give… and that gave Kylo a lovely, wicked idea.

He waited for Hux in their quarters during one random cycle. Kylo decided on that particular day as Hux seemed to be extra stressed and irritable. Kylo, of course, knew the best way to help him.

Hux entered the antechamber and found it dimly lit, and he could see Kylo sitting on his favourite chair like it was his throne.

Hux swallowed thickly and moaned softly. He took off his outer layers and made his way towards Kylo.

"I have something specific in mind for tonight, if you're indeed game, Emperor Hux?" Kylo cooed as Hux approached. When he got closer, Hux could see Kylo more clearly, that he was, in fact, naked, his right hand slowly stroking his cock and when Hux got even closer, Kylo opened his legs wider… a silent command.

All Hux could do was fall to his knees and take Kylo into his mouth. His cock was hot and heavy on Hux's tongue and he hummed around him. Kylo felt so good and he always knew what Hux needed when he needed it.

"Tonight I'm going to fill you up… over and over again. Thought it would be best to fill your stomach first…" Kylo panted as he moved faster, gently grabbing Hux's head. Hux nodded and moaned, giving Kylo the permission he had been waiting for and he began taking Hux's throat deep and hard. Hux's cheeks hollowed and he gave in, let Kylo use him; take him whatever way he so desired.

Kylo fisted Hux's hair when he came, his hot cum pulsing down Hux's throat into his belly again and again.

Kylo kept on cumming. He began to fill Hux faster than he could swallow and he looked up at Kylo with large, wet, pleading eyes. This was definitely… new… and unexpected.

"I told you I was going to fill you up…" Kylo's voice dark and almost teasing. Hux could only moan, shifting his body to just get some sort of friction. Kylo always turned him on but this… this was different. Kylo pulled out of Hux's mouth and looked deep into his eyes, collecting the spit and cum from the corner of his mouth and pushed his fingers in, Hux then sucked and licked them instinctively.

"Every… last… drop… " Kylo purred and Hux noticed Kylo's still leaking cock and he licked, sucked and slurped around his incredibly hot and hard flesh.

Kylo watched as Hux undressed in front of him, haphazardly letting his clothes fall to the floor… so unlike Hux.

"Don't you want to fold them, or hang them up?" Kylo asked curiously with dark and searching eyes.

"No… " Hux whispered. "I just want you… " and then descended back onto Kylo's cock… still hot, still ready.

"Such a good answer from such a good boy" Kylo cooed as Hux went to work, letting him take Kylo how he wanted. That incredibly skilled tongue and mouth took no time in bringing Kylo to the edge, where he fell beautifully, cumming deep in Hux's mouth again.

Hux purred and moaned as he swallowed every last drop. He licked his lips once Kylo removed his cock, ensuring he had every last drop.

"…And such a quick learner…" Kylo praised before he stood and positioned Hux to be bent over his chair, and ran his hands down his spine, over his perfect ass, parting his cheeks to see and feel Hux's perfect entrance.

Hux squirmed and groaned, "So impatient it seems, sweet boy… " Kylo purred before slicking up his fingers and slowly prepared Hux.

He entered with one, long, slow, deep, endless-seeming push and both men sighed out in deep pleasure. The way Hux parted for Kylo, the way Kylo moved through Hux's tight heat, they were the most absolute perfect pairing.

They slowly started to move together, in perfect time with each other as they slowly reached their peaks. Before Hux could climax, Kylo grabbed the base of his cock, therefore stopping his orgasm in its tracks, and thrust harder, deeper into his body before he came. Hux moaned low as he felt Kylo's cum fill him, paint his walls again and again.

Hux felt the air around them change, both men humming in approval as something was brought to Kylo's hand. Hux could only guess, he couldn't see what it was.

Kylo eased himself out of Hux before quickly sliding in a decent sized plug. Hux moaned and gasped as Kylo moved it into position. He let Hux's cock go and stepped away from him slightly. Hux looked over his shoulder towards Kylo and was blessed with such a lovely, debauched sight; Kylo's flushed, sweat-sheened skin, the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

Kylo moved Hux onto his back and the ginger-haired moaned deeply as the plug grazed across his prostate.

"Kylo, I'm not sure how much more I can take… " Hux whispered.

Kylo didn't say anything, just leaned down and captured Hux's lips in a kiss. It was soft, slow and loving. Kylo pulled away and they looked at each other with such love and adoration.

"Just a little more, I know you can take it. You can handle it darling…" Kylo whispered against Hux's soft, wet lips.

Kylo's eyes flashed and he took his position between Hux's waiting and inviting legs.

"You are not to come before I do… and you must tell me when you are close. Do not fail me, Emperor…" Kylo's tone low, dark, slightly threatening. Hux nodded and Kylo gave him a look that almost stopped his heart. "I understand…" Hux breathed out and Kylo's features softened a bit,

He slowly removed the plug before quickly pushing into Hux, making sure none of his cum deep inside Hux escaped.

They groaned at the feeling; Hux so wet and pliant, the wet, dirty sounds as they fucked almost maddening. Now it was Kylo's turn to be unsure about how long, how much more, how much longer he could take this. He thrust into Hux hard and deep, his fingertips leaving bruises on Hux's stunning hips.

Kylo came with a growl, a low, deep growl that even Hux could feel within his body and it was only intensifying his own pleasure, his desire and he felt that beautiful pull to the edge.

"Kylo… fuck… Kylo, I'm close…" Hux cried out and Kylo moved quickly to replace his cock with the plug and then take Hux's leaking, aching cock deep into his throat.

Kylo moaned around Hux, and Hux swore his vision cut out and he started to come… his body vibrating, his hands gripping at Kylo's hair. Kylo looked up and watched the man above him lose it. Kylo put his hand on Hux's belly and that's when Hux filled Kylo's mouth with his warm cum… but Kylo stayed still. He didn't swallow; he just looked up at Hux devilishly dark. Hux came harder then, even more, cum collecting in Kylo's already full mouth.

When his climax had subsided, he let go of Kylo's hair and smiled; Kylo began to crawl up Hux's body. [Open your mouth…] Kylo purred into Hux's mind. Without any thought, Hux opened his mouth and Kylo kissed Hux, fed Hux his own cum.

Hux moaned, gladly taking from Kylo. Once he had fed Hux all he could, Hux's tongue moved on its own, licking clean Kylo's mouth, his cheeks, sucked on his tongue. Kylo felt like he could come again.

Once he felt he had everything, he kissed Kylo deeply, sighed into their kiss, deepening it even further.

Kylo pulled away and smiled at Hux with such adoration and lightly caressed Hux's swollen belly.

"How long should we keep you plugged?"


	11. Day Twelve - Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have it in me to do day eleven's prompt, so day twelve is a two-part journey.

There were reports that Ren was having one of his… tantrums ...or had just recently had one and Hux was more than annoyed. Annoyed was an understatement. He quickly made his way to the last place Ren was reported to be.

He turned the corner, mouth open and ready to berate Ren when he was stopped in his tracks by the scene in front of him.

Hux tucked quickly behind a wall, though the sight transfixed him. One of his officers was on his knees in front of Ren… letting Ren brutally fuck his throat. There was something about it, the officer submitting so willingly and Ren, with his mask still on, taking the officer's throat fast, deep and hard.

Hux cursed his reaction, his body's reaction and made sure to swallow any moans or sighs that threatened to escape him.

He really should leave, he could talk to the man later about the tantrum… but he couldn't move, he actually didn't want to move, so he stood and watched the officer who didn't seem to have a problem taking Ren's ridiculous cock down his throat... Hux was impressed.

He even found the distorted moans from Ren's mask hot as fuck. He was screwed. Ren came with a distorted yell as he filled the officer's mouth. The man swallowed it all and then was quick to stand up.

"Thank you, Commander…" he said softly before turning to walk out… Hux in his path. Hux had no place to go and the other man didn't look at him, just quickly shuffled by.

"General, really? Are you that desperate that you have to watch me?" Ren teased as he turned towards Hux. "I suppose you came here for a reason?"

Hux cleared his throat, looked defiantly where he figured Ren's eyes could be. "Yes, your tantrum…"

Ren just scoffed and walked away without a second thought or glance towards the General.

Hux was able to get through the rest of his shift without running into that insufferable man. He was thankful for that, he couldn't get the vision of Ren out of his mind.

Hux entered and moved through his quarters with a sigh. He divested himself of his clothes and laid on his bed, on top of the sheets and absentmindedly started touching his soft skin, tracing his fingertips along the line of his hardening cock. His thoughts drifted to that man, the man that haunted his dreams for some reason. He stroked more insistently, knowing the right way to drag it out, to enhance his pleasure. He stroked faster, Ren's name on his lips as he felt his climax coiling in his gut.

"Fuck… Ren… " Hux shouted just as long lines of warm cum pulsed onto his soft skin and he sighed softly as he started to come down. He groaned slightly as he sat up and thought he'd better have a quick shower before the fell asleep.

He ran the water and sighed under the spray; it felt good, felt like he was cleansing his soul, felt good to rid himself of the shame.

"Hux… "

Hux jumped and yelped, though he would never admit that type of sound could come from him. He looked over to the source of the said sound and found Ren, naked, in his bathroom.

"What are you doing here Ren? This is highly inappropriate…"

Ren ignored Hux and joined him in the shower. Their eyes met and Hux stuttered, he had never really looked at Ren before…

"Kylo… please, call me Kylo…"

"Get out of my head." Hux spat out.

"Please… Hux…"

"What do you want, Kylo?" Hux's voice all but a whisper… not wanting to admit any of this.

"Earlier today…" Kylo started, "I kind of set the whole thing up… I had hoped you'd see… and… well…"

Hux's eyes widened, "… and what Kylo?"

Kylo looked away for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Hux's lips softly before pulling back.

"I felt you… when you watched… I wasn't in your mind, you were just so loud… and then… well… tonight, I snuck into your quarters and waited. I was hoping to just talk to you… but you moved so damn fast…"

Hux was horrified.

"Kylo… I… that's… just this is all too much and you crossed a line… you weren't in your private quarters earlier…"

Kylo groaned, he screwed this up before it really had a chance to begin.

"I'm sorry Hux… but can I just say how gorgeous you looked tonight? All splayed out on your sheets… your soft freckled skin, the way the soft light illuminated it, you. You are so beautiful…"

Kylo was rambling and Hux was still caught up in the fact that Kylo Ren had just apologized to him.

"You like to watch, I like to watch. I like to put on a good show… maybe we can do this, together?" Kylo shyly suggested.

Hux outright laughed then.

"Kylo… what are you actually suggesting?"


	12. Day Twelve - Part Two: Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve's part two...

Power and respect were interesting things. They could be subjective, temperamental, fleeting. Earned, given… some people able to take it, force it almost.

General Hux worked hard to gain his level of power, and in doing so, worked hard in gaining the respect of those he commanded and beyond. His type of power and respect was fleeting, it could be temporary… but… Ren's…

Ren had power… power was literally flowing through him and he could command that power outwards at will. Most people respected Ren out of fear. No one dared to question him (well, besides Hux) and the only one who could really do anything, was Snoke.

Since that fateful night in Hux's shower, they spent more nights together than not. Over time they showed vulnerability to the other and even though he would deny it if asked, they did feel things for the other… perhaps even love… but no one needs to know that. They kept their outwards facade of questioning the other and being snarky… but off duty, they melted in each other's arms.

"Kylo, are you sure you want to do this?" Hux asked just as the two men were drifting to sleep after an especially gratifying session. Both men were always so honest after.

Kylo hummed and shifted slightly in Hux's arms, "Yes Armitage, I am. It's unfair but they have no choice when it comes to me. They wouldn't dare question me. It's complicated."

Hux sighed and kissed the Knight's forehead. "Besides Armitage, this may help your status unofficially among the Order… well… you'd be known for taming Ren… among other things of course…" Kylo said softly before tilting his head to capture Hux's lips for a deep kiss.

"It still irritates me when you're right Kylo." Hux teased with a whisper against Kylo's lips.

"Just one of the many reasons you love me, General…" Kylo said softly as he seemed to drift to sleep.

Hux stilled at the comment, they really hadn't said those words aloud, though they clearly both knew. He let go of the breath he had been holding and wrapped his arms around Kylo tighter.

"I suppose you're right my Knight… " Hux whispered before drifting off, not knowing that Kylo had, in fact, heard him. Kylo just smiled to himself as he finally fell asleep.

***

They walked towards the conference room, this one a weekly briefing and they thought it was the perfect opportunity.

Hux entered first, noticing the room was completely packed. He sighed silently as he looked around the room. He felt so many things, for so many reasons. The meeting started, deep in a debate when Ren finally decided to show up. He entered the room dramatically as Ren always did and all in the room went silent, watched the man as Hux continued speaking.

"Ah, Ren. How nice it is for you to show up…" Hux's voice dark and cool, stern and… usual, the way he always spoke to Ren in public.

"You're lucky I even showed… you should view this as a privilege… General…" Ren mocked the General as he made his way to stand in the back.

After Hux made a point regarding the Trooper training program, Ren made an obvious noise, a sound of disagreement and Hux stopped and turned to him.

"Something you'd like to say, Ren?"

Ren spouted some nonsense that was clearly wrong, therefore signaling Hux to move toward with their plan.

"Ren, you are a fool. You know nothing and are just a spoiled brat." Hux spat out, daring to look Ren straight in the face.

Everyone else in the room suddenly got extremely uncomfortable. They liked General Hux… they didn't want to witness his gruesome death by the Jedi Killer.

"General…"

"Commander Ren…"

The men seemed to be at a standoff, at least it looked that way to the others in the room and no one made a sound. They tried not to look at Ren or Hux.

They gasped when they saw Commander Ren move towards the front of the room, seemingly staring down Hux.

Kylo was vibrating. Kylo was anxious, excited and so fucking hard already. The way Hux looked at him, looked like he was going to devour Kylo, possess him… take him apart then put him back together beautifully.

Hux wanted to moan, he wanted to rip that damn mask off and kiss Kylo's plump lips… but that type of passion was not what this was about.

"I'm waiting… " Hux said darkly before adding, "… and so is everyone else." A dark smile playing on Hux's face as he spoke.

The officers looked around, looked at each other, purely shocked and nervous. They had absolutely no idea.

Ren turned his back to Hux and faced the others, he was thankful for his mask in this moment. He then effortlessly undid his trousers and slipped them down just enough to give Hux perfect access without giving too much away to the others.

They gasped at the sight of the feared Force user, seemingly submitting to Hux in such a way. Hux hummed softly as he watched Kylo and fought the groan that wanted to escape him upon finding Kylo ready for him. This part was a surprise. Kylo had prepared himself and a beautiful black and red plug greeted Hux.

"My, my Commander Ren… such a dirty slut for your General, aren't you?" Hux growled then as he undid his own trousers just enough before removing the plug and placed it on the table for all to see.

There was absolute silence. They could not believe their eyes, they didn't know where to look.

Hux coated his fingers with the lube from Ren's overly prepared ass and stroked himself slowly, watching as Ren's entrance tried desperately to clench around something.

"Wow, Ren. So desperate…" Hux groaned before he slid into Ren completely, fully, in one long, slow, almost torturous thrust.

Kylo moaned then, the sound so debauched and dirty through his mask's vocoder. Kylo moved his head so he could see the officers' faces, and it made him even harder, even more desperate.

"General… please… " Kylo begged and the officers gasped… which Hux was thankful for since he couldn't help the gasp that left him.

"Tell the men who you belong to, slut" Hux demanded as he pounded into Ren harder, deeper… punctuating his words with punishing thrusts.

"Yours… I'm yours…" Kylo moaned before Hux grabbed at his cowl, pulling upright harshly.

"What was that slut? I think you forgot your manners…" The General growled, trying desperately not to come too quickly. This whole thing was too delicious and Kylo was beyond beautiful.

"General Hux, Sir. I belong to you, Sir" Kylo panted out with each thrust that rocked his body against the table.

"That's right…"

"And I am yours and no one else's… Sir…."

"Good, so good my pet…"

"Sir, I'm close…may I come? Please, Sir?" Kylo moaned as Hux had been expertly hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"No…" Hux said casually before he came in Kylo's tight velvet heat.

Kylo groaned through the vocoder, desperately trying not to come and to obey Hux's command.

Once Hux's orgasm subsided, he slid out of Ren and gently tucked himself back into his pants and slipped the plug back into Kylo before he subtly covered Kylo's bare ass. Kylo was his, he didn't want everyone to have that good a look.

"You did well whore. Stay like that while we conclude the meeting…"

"Yes, Sir," Kylo whispered as he tried to calm down. He was so hot, he needed, wanted to come, he wanted to touch and kiss Hux… soon. Soon, he had to keep telling himself.

Hux went on with the meeting as if nothing had taken place and that his officers' weren't flushed and their cocks straining against their own uniform trousers.

Kylo stayed where and how Hux had left him; he basked in the glow, basked in the feelings those in the room were projecting so loudly.

They couldn't believe General Hux could tame Kylo Ren.


	13. Day Thirteen - How Long Has it Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are angry and annoyed with each other.   
> Just the usual tension before they come to their senses.

The General had really gotten to the Knight of Ren; all he wanted were some of the General's  _beloved_  troops to accompany him and a couple Knights to track down and retrieve an ancient Sith artifact. The General… denied him, said no to _him_ , straight to his face… well to his mask.

Ren was furious but he had his orders from Snoke… he couldn't harm that ginger asshole.

So instead of taking out his anger on the General's pristine face, he found himself in the training room, methodically, skillfully destroying training droids. He had stripped down to just his leggings; he was shirtless, mask-less, bare feet and his hair tied back in a messy bun. He didn't care… no one would see him like this.

Hux walked the Finalizer's halls and his staff parted for him. The General had that look in his eye, and when he did, it wasn't good. Someone was going to pay and they didn't want it to be them… though they all pretty much knew it was Commander Ren's doing. Hux wasn't exactly sure why he was so angry… maybe it was just because Ren had the audacity to actually ask Hux for troops. Ren was insufferable but for some reason, as he walked the halls, he was actively searching for the man. Hux groaned to himself, he didn't understand why he was doing this.

He found himself at the doors to the training room… he knew someone was in there, most likely Ren as he could hear distinct noises coming from the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The General stared blankly ahead of him, at the only other man in the room. He had never seen Ren like… this; Ren unmasked, practically half-naked and sweaty… so very sweaty. Hux pretty much forgot why he was angry, why he had even come this way.

Ren sensed Hux as he approached the door but didn't think he'd be foolish enough to cross the threshold. He let Hux stand there and sputter for a bit before he reached out his arm and unseen hands brought Hux to him.

The General let out a soft sound of surprise, his eyes widened as Ren brought Hux to face him. Ren held onto Hux with invisible fingers and used the Force to immobilize him.

"General…" Ren growled before his physical hands grabbed Hux by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

Ren's eyes were fixed on Hux and he saw the way Hux's eyelids fluttered, saw the minute parting of Hux's soft lips… heard the faint inhale of breath.

Ren's eyes flashed and he pressed his body against Hux's… they seemed to be a perfect fit.

"What brings you here General?" Ren asked lightly as he rolled his hips. Ren couldn't help himself, Hux's reactions were too delicious and he wanted to see what else he could do.

"How dare you, Ren, to think that my troops were at your disposal, for your whims," Hux said defiantly before swallowing thickly. He was suddenly very hot.

" _My_ whims, General?" Ren all but purred against Hux's lips as he ground his hips against Hux again, this time feeling the man's hard length against his hip. "My, my General…" Ren whispered as he leaned in, his lips ghosting Hux's.

Hux let out a moan, much louder than he hoped it would be but he couldn't help it. Ren was… there was just something about him… and never would the General imagine this scenario.

Ren kissed Hux then, soft but insistent, then grabbed Hux's throat with one of his large hands and his hips rhythmically moved against Hux's cock.

Hux gasped rather loudly… his eyes widened; Ren looked at Hux, and then looked down.

"How long has it been, General?" I had heard the stories, this… this was unexpected." Kylo's voice dark and curious, with a slight teasing edge.

Hux said nothing, just schooled his features, and smoothed over his clothes, clearly avoiding a specific area before stepping away from Ren.

"2300. My quarters… if you're up for having some real fun…" Ren called out as Hux left the training room.


	14. Day Fourteen - My, My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen's prompt (Pet Play) as a continuation of Day Twelves'

After the officers and staff left the conference room, Hux approached Kylo, touched his back comfortingly and helped the man stand, before Kylo pulled up his garments. "Oh, Darling…" Hux started to say but then stopped abruptly; words were not enough, words wouldn't do now.

"I've cleared our schedules for the rest of the day. Return to your quarters in 90 minutes. Don't be late." Hux's voice soft but firm as he looked at Kylo, somehow meeting the man's eyes through the mask.

Kylo hummed through the vocoder, he was… curious. "Of course Hux, I will see you then." Kylo's distorted voice filled the room before Hux turned on his heels and left.

***

  
Kylo approached his quarters; the last hour had been almost maddening. He had tried to stay busy, to not watch the minutes pass by. He was thankful to finally be at his door. He took a deep breath before he opened it and stepped through.

The room was dimly lit, soft music played, a delicate, sensual scent filled the air and a glass of wine was on the table directly to Kylo's right. Kylo smiled as he finally took off his mask and could see and smell with his own senses, he picked up the glass and took a small sip, and it was so lovely.

"Hux…?" Kylo called out as he stepped deeper into his quarters.

He didn't hear Hux's voice but heard a soft, almost delicate sound. His eyes widened in disbelief, as well as something else, when Hux came into view.

What a vision Hux was.

Hux slowly approached Kylo, crawling on his hands and knees, completely naked except for a headband with fuzzy ears, a collar with a leash attached… and when Hux got even closer, Kylo noticed his… tail. Oh... fuck.

"Kitten…" Kylo purred when Hux stopped at his feet and looked up into Kylo's dark eyes. The Knight ran his hands over Hux's skin, then through his hair before scratching his new ears. "Oh my, Kitten… look at you… so pretty" Kylo couldn't help but coo softly, reverently. Hux motioned towards the leash that had been dragging behind him and Kylo pulled it up, his eyes never leaving Hux. Once the leash was in Kylo's grasp, Hux led them to the refresher where he had prepared a soothing bath for the Knight; complete with oils, another glass of wine and a small bowl of fruit. Kylo moaned and ran his fingertips across Hux's sharp and stunning cheekbones.

"My goodness Kitten, all this… for me?"

Hux seemed to purr then and reached up to help Kylo undress. He stayed on his knees though, only doing what he could from there. Kylo quickly undressed and stepped into the tub, while Hux stayed outside and began to wash the Knight. The warm water and oils soothed his skin and his aching muscles. Hux's touch, well, just Hux, in general, had the Knight in pure bliss.

Hux fed Kylo fruit and offered wine before Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux softly. They looked deep into each other's eyes… they were amazed that they were in this place, together. Kylo shifted slightly and Hux grabbed a towel to hold out for him.

Kylo led them back to the bedroom, where he sat at the edge of the bed. Hux took no time to slot himself between Kylo's legs and nuzzled his thighs, kissed and licked his soft skin. Kylo's head tilted back and he closed his eyes as Hux took him in completely. Hux swirled his tongue around Kylo and moaned and hummed against him. Kylo couldn't help but let out a small giggle, Hux's ears where tickling him… and Kylo loved it. He gently motioned for Hux to stop, the raven-haired not wanting to come yet… and of course, Hux didn't want that yet either.

Hux slowly, seductively crawled onto Kylo's bed and moved in such a way that his tail twitched. Kylo's cock jumped and precum leaked from the tip just from the sight. "Hux… Kitten…" Kylo purred as he moved behind Hux, totally entranced by Hux and by… the tail plug.

[Kylo, you were so incredible today. I am yours. I am your kitten… your pet… do with me as you please, as you wish. My gift… to you…] Hux breathed into Kylo's mind before he looked over his shoulder to look at the Knight. Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux deeply before he gently removed the tail plug, which made Hux moan deliciously, and gently eased himself into Hux. He had every intention of enjoying Hux, enjoying his _kitten_ to the fullest. 


	15. Day Fifteen - Desperate times, call for desperate measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Modern AU for Day Fifteen...
> 
> Something about Hux... he's just...

Kylo had been looking for something particular as something had been missing from his life, something that kept him from experiencing true, complete pleasure. Not to say he had never experienced pleasure but he needed something more, something specific… and most of his partners just lacked that… skill.

He was at the point where he would even pay, and pay a large sum if that's what guaranteed him the one thing he desperately needed. Kylo didn't have to go that route though, at least not yet, not if the night's meeting went as he hoped it would.

They met, well started talking over an app; the man's photos caught Kylo's attention immediately. The images were stunning in composition and subject, the rope work, incredible. Kylo's own profile left his face out of the mix; he posted photos that accentuated his broad chest, featured his muscular body. A lot of times, in these types of situations, attraction, physical attraction was secondary. Here, skill was the important thing.

It may not have been Kylo's smartest moment, agreeing to meet the man at his studio, but Kylo's need overrode his common sense. Besides, Kylo knew how to fight, he was strong and if they couldn't trust each other, this would end before it truly began.

Kylo pressed the buzzer, the hood covering his head, which fell over his face… he didn't want to be seen for some reason, just in case. Besides, his body was more important than his face.

The door opened almost instantly, which startled Kylo… but he was quickly reassured when piercing blue-grey eyes met his golden ones. The man was beautiful. "Hux…?" Kylo questioned as his nerves started to get to him. The man stared at Kylo and after a long, almost uncomfortable moment stepped aside and nodded Kylo in.

Hux led Kylo from the foyer, through a sitting room and into a kitchen where he motioned for Kylo to sit. They stared at each other again, and Kylo thought he may have to pay to get what he needed… this wasn't going anywhere.

"Put your hood down." It wasn't a question or a request; there was no room for Kylo to refuse. So he obeyed silently. Hux's eyes grew large and his lips parted before he hummed softly. "Well, look at you. I wasn't expecting this…"

Kylo sighed in defeat before he stood up to leave; he thought that maybe his face, his scar would be a deal breaker. He was right. Hux grabbed Kylo's wrist quickly as he stood, "What are you doing? Where are you going?" Hux's voice calm and soothing and it put Kylo at ease, maybe this would work out.

"Follow me…"

Kylo followed Hux deeper into his studio and was in awe of the space. Kylo's mind was going a mile a minute and he could feel himself already beginning to get hard. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Gorgeous boy, remove all your clothes…" Hux cooed as he watched Kylo with hungry eyes. Kylo was rendered speechless but he could move, so Kylo took his time undressing. Hux watched Kylo's muscles move, twitch and flex and Hux couldn't help but run his hands over Kylo's muscular chest and back. ‘You are going to look so beautiful tied up and suspended."

Kylo moaned, he wanted this so badly but he also realized that he wanted Hux, which he knew, wasn't a good thing. That's not what this was about, what this was. Hux turned and grabbed the soft red ropes from the wardrobe against the far wall. "Before I saw your face, I thought red would suit you. I can see I made the right choice." Hux purred as he guided Kylo into the middle of the room. "If I do anything you don't like, or if things get uncomfortable or you begin to hurt, you have to tell me. Understand me, Kylo?" Kylo purred then, not only from Hux's words and the care behind them but the way he said his name. Kylo's body responded too, he was achingly hard. "Yes, Hux, Sir."

Hux stayed silent, just hummed as he began to tie, knot and wrap the rope around Kylo's taut body. He'd hum and sigh as he worked, checking in on Kylo every so often. Hux stepped back to admire his work. Kylo was stunning period, but like this, with beautiful red rope crisscrossing his body, his hair in his face, his plump lips red, wet and swollen from being worried with his teeth, and his cock. Kylo's cock was a masterpiece of its own. Hux had to shake away that thought. This wasn't about Hux, this wasn't about sex.

"I'm going to suspend you now Kylo, is that okay with you?" Hux asked as he looked deep into Kylo's eyes… those pure, innocent yet lustful eyes.

"Yes…" and with Kylo's consent, he pulled a series of ropes and Kylo's body moved so gracefully and beautifully. "Oh my Kylo, you… are… stunning…"

"Thank you, Hux, Sir." Kylo moaned as he let go of himself, let himself feel his weightlessness, let himself feel the way Hux made him beautiful.

Hux knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't do it but he couldn't help himself. "Kylo, beautiful boy...may I… may I touch you?"

Kylo sighed; a long low moan left his throat. Part of him wasn't sure if he heard Hux right… but he knew, he knew exactly what he had heard and it wanted it so very badly.

"Please…Hux, touch me…"


	16. Day Sixteen - Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has been very, very naughty.

"Kneel." There was no kindness in the command it seemed, in Hux's tone. Ren had messed up, he knew he did, and he knew he would be punished, he just didn't know how… and that was another part of the fun. Ren would never admit that Hux's punishments, made Ren mess up more.

Ren looked at Hux as he fell to his knees with a thud. "No. You're not allowed. Keep your eyes down." Hux's voice hard, unyielding. Ren really did mess up. Maybe he had taken things too far.

Hux looked down at Ren and took in the sight. It truly was lovely, the powerful Master of the Knights of Ren; naked, on his knees before him, he was truly a vision. Hux couldn't look at Ren too long, not like this as he may start to soften up to the brute, and he didn't want that, not tonight, not now. Hux turned on his heel and walked away from Ren, and Kylo couldn't help but follow Hux's movement with his eyes. Was he really going to leave him like this… Ren couldn't help but think. The General always left him guessing, kept him on his toes. Hux took a seat in his favourite chair and just watched.

"Do you know why you're being punished?"

"No…"

"Of course you don't, you foolish boy…"

Ren sighed and hung his head down even further. He honestly didn't know, it could be a number of things… but he wasn't sure why Hux was being especially cold, on the borderline of cruel this night.

"Come here boy, crawl to me… slot yourself… here…" Ren looked over in Hux's direction and saw that beautiful, cruel, evil man sitting smugly in his chair – fully clothed, legs spread wide… and stroking his already hard cock. Ren's mouth went suddenly dry but then quickly started to crawl. He didn't want to keep Hux waiting. "Of course, Sir. As you wish…" Ren spoke just loud enough for Hux to hear as he made his way.

Kylo kept his eyes down and crawled until he met the toe of one of the General's pristine boots. "Sit back on your heels," Hux commanded and Kylo quickly obeyed. Hux leaned back in his chair, and just took in the sight of Kylo's flushed skin, how his hair stuck to his face, plump lips red, and his cock – hard, waiting and desperate.

"Really, Ren? Already…?" Hux teased as he ran the toe of his boot along Kylo's erection. Kylo kept his eyes cast down, he watched Hux's boot, his movements, and the sight mesmerized him. "REN!" Hux yelled to get Kylo's attention. "I asked you a question, it's best not to keep me waiting for the answer…" Kylo swallowed thickly. "Sorry Sir, I can't help it."

"Such a needy, dirty slut for your General, aren't you?" Hux's voice a tad softer, though it was still rough and harsh around the edges.

"Only for you, Sir."

"Good boy…"

Kylo sighed then; he loved praise from Hux, from his General, no matter the form it came in.

"Polish my boots… with... your… tongue…"

Kylo moaned outright, oh that devilish man. Kylo took Hux's boot in his hands and nuzzled the leather from the toe to the top of the boot, just below Hux's knee. Kylo kept his eyes down, not wanting this to end. Hux was so good at this… he always knew what Kylo needed. This wasn't punishment.

Kylo licked and nuzzled Hux's boots, continued to keep his eyes down; tried to pay attention to the work he was doing. He tried to his best to ignore his cock, as he knew Hux wasn't about to let him touch himself, at least not yet. But then Kylo heard and then felt a distinct movement. _Oh_ , Stars…Hux. Kylo moaned indecently when it hit him; that beautiful, stunning creature was stroking his equally, beautiful and stunning cock while he watched Kylo.

"Look at me…" Hux's voice was starting to waver, and it was so sexy, sensual, and gorgeous. Kylo quickly shot his gaze up and his breath stuttered. Hux's voice didn't convey the way the General looked, moved, and enjoyed everything. Kylo hummed and groaned, his eyes never leaving Hux's. Both of their eyes dark and hungry.

"Do you know why you are being punished?"

"No…"

"This hurts me Kylo. You're such a good boy but you do this, you do bad things, so you get punished. Kylo… my boy…"

Kylo was a bit confused; he wasn't actually getting punished… unless…

"I know this part isn't a punishment for you Darling, not really… that's why…" and Hux's words were cut off, and Kylo could only watch as Hux, his lover climaxed so beautifully, intensely; his cum running, seeping through his grip and Kylo could only lick his lips and lean in to clean, to taste.

Hux's free hand stopped Kylo in his tracks with a push on his forehead. "No. You are being punished, remember…" Hux purred as he brought his cum soaked fingers up to his mouth and licked and sucked them seductively while keeping Kylo's gaze.

Kylo whined then, he was getting punished.

"And since you've been extra naughty, you're not allowed to come. Now get up, get dressed and leave."


	17. Day Seventeen - Smudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen ... Kylo channels the beautiful Padme Amidala

There were obviously some aspects of his family he cherished, held on to… being the grandson of Vader of course, but many never thought about his grandmother, the beautiful Padme Amidala. He hadn't done this for a long time, though he had never really done _this_ … but he felt now was the time. He was finally in a beautiful, committed relationship, full of trust, love, and acceptance… it was a perfect time, and Kylo was more than excited, overjoyed but also anxious.

He sent an invitation to Hux, to join him in his old quarters after his shift – for a drink, and maybe a bit to eat. Hux was intrigued and excited about the invite… it was for hard for the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal to actually go on dates. Kylo had requested that Hux is in full regalia, and to arrive on time. Hux loved wearing his full uniform, he loved how he felt in it but he also loved the way Kylo would look at him. Hux had wondered if Kylo would also be in full regalia… they were quite a stunning couple, even more so when they dressed this way.

Kylo pulled his hair back, expertly applied foundation and powder, dusted his cheeks with blush. He sighed when he met his eyes in the mirror… his grandmother would be proud. He lined his large eyes then created a subtle smoky eye, added mascara and chuckled. His eyes seemed even larger and his eyelashes even more ridiculous. He outlined is pouty lips, adding a dark red to his upper lip with a line down the middle of his bottom one. He added the setting powder and spray and stood to get dressed. He looked at the time; Hux would soon be there. Kylo dressed, finished his hair and stared at himself in the mirror. His heels made his height even more ridiculous but… he just had to wear them. In the moments before Hux's arrival, Kylo began to get scared – what if Hux rejected him like this? What if Hux no longer thought he was beautiful? Tears threatened to full his eyes but he fought them back, he couldn't risk ruining his makeup and there was no turning back now…

Kylo's internal dialogue was interrupted by the door, "Hux…" Kylo whispered to himself as he gave himself one last look and made his way to the door. He then thought twice about opening it… he stood in the middle of the sitting room, positioned so that Hux would see him as soon as he stepped in.

Hux rang and waited, he smiled to himself… Kylo always had a flair for the dramatic, and Hux loved it. The door opened seemingly on its own and closed as soon as Hux had entered. Hux walked through the short hallway towards the larger room… and when he laid eyes on Kylo… "Kylo…" Hux whispered.

There his lover stood; tall and proud, gorgeous; hair incredibly wavy and looked even softer than usual, his eyes, his lips… somehow Kylo accentuated his features even more. Kylo wore a black and red dress that left his strong shoulders bare but was loose and flowing. He looked like a dark angel. Hux couldn't keep his eyes off Kylo… and as he approached he held out his arm for Kylo to take. Kylo lightly held onto Hux's arm and Hux led them to the small sitting area to enjoy a drink. Hux had to look up at Kylo as they walked and he couldn't help but stare at Kylo's plump, perfect lips. How he wanted to touch Kylo's face, to touch his lips but he didn't want to ruin the gorgeous creature beside him. "Kylo, my love. You look… you are… gorgeous." Hux's voice was soft, full of adoration and devotion. How was this being his?

"Thank you, Armitage." Kylo cooed as they sat and drank. They didn't say much, just stared at each other. They couldn't look away. "You look, you are so handsome Grand Marshal Hux…" Kylo purred as he bit at his bottom lip.

"I only hope I am still worthy of you…"

"Armitage, of course, you are."

They ate in relative silence and Hux almost choked when Kylo stood… his dress had ridden up and before Kylo adjusted himself, Hux caught a glimpse of Kylo's delicious, long legs covered in fine black stockings, making his legs even more stunning. "Darling…" Hux cooed as he stood up and followed Kylo. The raven-haired stopped in the middle of the room and took a hold of Hux's hand. Kylo placed Hux's hand on his face, and Hux moaned… Kylo's skin, even more, perfect but when Kylo ran Hux's fingertips across his lips and smudged his lipstick, Hux's need became unbearable.

"Care to absolutely _wreck_ your Queen?" Kylo asked softly and before Kylo could continue, Hux's lips were on his… the kiss deep, wet, passionate, desperate. Hux guided them to the bedroom and he had to regretfully let Kylo go to take off his uniform. Kylo went to remove his dress but Hux was quick to stop him.

"Please… my Queen… leave it on…" Kylo stopped and almost growled, then moaned and gasped as Hux moved him quickly onto his back on his bed before hitching his dress up.


	18. Day Eighteen - Privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen - Hux may be taking advantage of certain privileges

They loved each other, adored each other, but that's not to say that they were always nice to each other. They had an understanding, but one kept on pushing his luck, pushing the boundaries. Kylo loved Hux and allowed it but… it was getting a little out of hand. Part of their agreement, their understanding, was that if they desired to, they could fuck others; just not in their shared quarters and they must _always_ come home after. No staying over, no lingering moments. Hux began to stay out longer, stay out later. Kylo wasn't insecure… he was just extremely possessive and as Hux continued this way, Kylo felt it deeper and more intensely.

He sat in his chair… and waited. He waits like he does every time, a glass of wine in his hand, wearing only his soft black lounge pants that sit so very low on his hips. He knew how much it drove Hux wild, even after the nights he gets fucked silly. Kylo wasn't going to make it easy for his ginger tonight.

Kylo looked over as Hux came into view, and he is even more stunning when he is disheveled. "Had fun darling?" Kylo purred as he stood to approach Hux and then wrapped his arms around him, kissed him passionately.

"Of course darling, but you know it's you. It's always you." Hux cooed as he deepened their kiss.

"You seem to be staying out later and longer…" Kylo's tone had changed slightly before he grabbed Hux's hair. Hux moaned then, "Kylo…" he panted, his words cut off by another but harsher grab at his ginger hair.

"You know I always come back, come home to you… just as you always come back and come home to me." Kylo's grip and eyes softened then, "I suppose you're right my love…" Hux melted into Kylo; those words soothed Hux somehow, for some reason.

"I've prepared something for us, for you tonight…" Kylo's voice soft and casual as he ran his fingers through Hux's soft hair. "Have a quick shower darling, and meet me back here." Kylo's voice firm as he gently pushed Hux towards the refresher.

As Hux showered, Kylo got to work, quickly setting things up, kept some things out of Hux's possible view… a devious smile crossed Kylo's face as he finished up. Hux stepped out in just a towel, Kylo's eyes widened and he let out a moan; his lover was truly beautiful… and this will make him even more lovely…. If that was even possible.

"Darling, such a vision, as always…" Kylo cooed as he grabbed Hux's hand and brought him over to the ice blue couch. "Relax…" Kylo's voice was warm and comforting as he handed Hux a glass of wine. Hux sat and sipped at his wine as he eyed Kylo. He put the wine aside when Kylo leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Kylo…" he whispered against his lips and Kylo slowly slid his pants down. Hux wore a smirk on his pretty face and Kylo soon found out why; he wasn't the only one who had a surprise planned. "I put it in after I showered…"

Kylo groaned and removed and plug and basked in the beautiful sounds that left Hux's mouth. Kylo swiftly slicked himself and slid in effortlessly into Hux's tight, wet heat. "Oh, my darling…" Kylo gasped as he started to thrust. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo's back, wrapped his legs around him, which gave Kylo even deeper access.

"Stars Darling… no one fucks me as you do…" Hux panted and Kylo's thrusts became deeper and harder… growls and moans left Kylo's lips. "Mine…Mine…" Kylo chanted over and over and Hux returned, "Yours…yours…"

Kylo angled his thrusts to hit Hux's prostate again and again and as Hux cried out Kylo used the Force to bring something over. Kylo looked deep into Hux's eyes… his gaze loving and full of adoration. "This may hurt darling, and though everyone knows… this will be an unwavering reminder, a symbol of it…of us…" Kylo's tone dark and low but gorgeous.

Hux's eyes widened just moments before Kylo pushed in the heated metal, a brand of Kylo's stylized initials just below the hollow of Hux's throat. Hux cried out, wailed, then moaned.. the pain was…. exquisite. "Don't move my love, I want the brand to be perfect."


End file.
